Stardust Dragon (Character)
Stardust Dragon is one of the Duel Monster servants of the Crimson Dragon, commonly referred to as Signer Dragons. Yusei Fudo is the Signer associated with Stardust Dragon, and as such possesses the Stardust Dragon card. Background In the spirit world Stardust dragon mostly served the Crimson Dragon and fought alongside him, and the other Dragons in the ancient battle against the Earthbound Immortals. He was also with the Crimson Dragon and the other Signer Dragons in the battle against Red Nova. Years later, a teenage boy name Yusei Fudo spends most of his time with Jack Atlas, Blitz, Nervin, Tank and Rally Dawson. During which, he also develops impressive skills in hand to hand combat, engineering, computers, motorcycle riding, and also comes into possession of the duel monsters card known as "Stardust Dragon". Some time later on Yusei duels and loses to Jack in a one on one duel. Jack tells him that he cannot win a Duel with just Monsters, Spell or Trap Cards alone, only with them all joined up together. Jack points to his heart, while also saying that all he needed to amass a victory is right here. At the time, Yusei did not understand what he had meant. Then Yusei was somehow able to pick up multiple TV signals from New Domino City, allowing his friends to witness Turbo Duels. He had a fell out with Jack after a difference in goals, as Jack wanted power and to lead people while Yusei just wanted to bring people together with long lasting bonds. Inside the theater, he met Lazar, who came on behalf of Rex Goodwin. He convinced Jack that his birthmark is very special and that he can become a King in New Domino City. In order to do so, he told Jack to steal Yusei's Duel Runner and the "Stardust Dragon" card and escape through a pipeline that leads into the city. Accepting Lazar's offer, Jack tied Rally Dawson up on a boat and left him in a boat floating in the sea. He alerted Yusei, who came there on the Duel Runner he had built. Jack forced Yusei to choose between himself and Rally's life in order to get what he was after. After Yusei had dove into the water to save Rally from drowning, Jack took Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" card, as well as the Duel Runner. He then made his way into New Domino City through the trash pipeline. Personality His personality is kinda hard to tell in the anime series. Appearance The dragon is either light blue or silver in color. It's nails are either white or light gray. Abilities Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga He appears during a duel. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' The Facility arc Yusei Fudo finally manages to find Jack. As Jack tosses "Stardust Dragon" back to him, while telling Yusei he can have it. Yusei refuses and tosses "Stardust Dragon" back to Jack, by saying that he would rather duel him for it to prove he can get it on his own. Jack agrees, but their Turbo Duel is interrupted by the appearance of the Crimson Dragon right before the winner is determined, later revealed to have been Yusei. The Dragon causes Jack's already permanent Birthmark (Mark of the Dragon) to glow and burn as well as revealing Yusei's Mark, the Dragon's Tail. Yusei is arrested shortly after for trespassing into New Domino while Jack leaves safely. Rex Goodwin and Lazar, who had been monitoring the Duel, reveal that if the Crimson Dragon hadn't appeared, Jack would have lost. Fortune Cup arc Yusei is later on given more incentive to participate when Jack gives "Stardust Dragon" back and personally demands that he face him. Yusei faces Akiza in the finals. Previously, he had thought that she only felt anger and rejection. But after Akiza's first move, he notices and points out that she has a pleasure, and joy for destruction. Akiza replies that cannot be true, however, later on the duel, after people insult her again, she accepts it all because of being the "Black Rose". According to her, this other side of her is the one who enjoys destruction all because of the powers caused by the Mark of the Dragon. He learns that after she was found by Sayer, he told her to feel but not to think, and to let him do that for her. But even still, she puts on her mask just to feel; this prompts Yusei to fight this duel to change her. By the end of the Duel begins as he says that her pain which came from all the destruction she caused was turned into one that the other Signers shared. Yusei tells her that the birthmark may hold the answer for her pain, but in order to find out, she must think and love herself. Akiza still intends to deny this by winning the duel without noticing, as pointed out by Yusei, who has seen through her, that she is crying deep down inside. Thus he eventually wins, resulting in her mask cut in half due to "Cosmic Blast" and after she falls, Akiza tells him to "help her". He faces Jack near the end of the Fortune Cup. Although he is pushed to a corner in the middle of the Duel, Yusei wins by using various combos with "Stardust Dragon" to destroy Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" and becomes the new King of Turbo Duels. He tends to ignore his victory however, while being more concerned about the vision of the Spider Nazca Line which he and Jack had saw during the Duel. Dark Signers arc Yusei duels Roman, while being accompanied by Akiza. During the Duel, two of the children are nearly sacrificed to the geoglyph; however, Jack jumps his Duel Runner over the border of the geoglyph and uses his Mark of the Dragon to protect them. Martha, who was on top of a nearby damaged building with Trudge, falls into the geoglyph and gets sacrificed to Summon Roman's "Earthbound Immortal Uru". After Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon", Roman leaves and revives Rally as a temporary Dark Signer to face Yusei. However Rally sacrifices himself to help Yusei. To avenge Rally's sacrifice, Yusei swears the Dark Signers will be defeated with everything he has. Ark Cradle arc Yusei battles Z-one with great skill and power, summoning his friends' Signer Dragons despite Z one's tactics. When Yusei deals damage to Z-one, however, his mask breaks, revealing a mark similar to Yusei's mark. After Z-one explains his appearance, he Summons and overwhelms Yusei with 5 Timelords. Yusei struggles to defend himself with Ancient Fairy Dragon, but a shockwave from the Divine Temple colliding with New Domino city thrusts him off his Duel Runner. Yusei was close to giving up, but seeing his father one last time before he recovered gave him the inspiration he needed. With this he achieves Over Top Clear Mind and uses his friends' Signer Dragons to Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon his final monster, "Shooting Quasar Dragon", which decimates the Timelords. When Z-one counterattacks with the final Timelord, Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord, Yusei uses his final card, Clustering Wishes. It allows him to summon his Stardust Dragon. Yusei declares that his dragon is the combined form of everyone's wishes, and it will not lose. He activates another effect of Clustering Wishes, which increases his monsters ATK by the total number of attack points for every Dragon-type Synchro Monster in his graveyard, raising his Stardust Dragon's ATK to 23000, and by sending the Signer Dragons back to his deck, for each one, he can force a battle with Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord. One by one, the dragons of the Signers break through the Timelord's shields, eliminating Z-one's last defense. With the combined wishes of everyone in New Domino City, Yusei attacks with Stardust Dragon, obliterating Z-one's life points and sending him crashing down. The duel ends in Yusei's victory. Film Appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' He is used in battle by Yusei Fudo. Relationships 'Yusei Fudo' 'Jack Atlas' He had stolen the card so he can live a new better life. Trivia *The Drago ndoes not speak in the Anime. all information on Stardust Dragon (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust_Dragon_(character) Gallery S.D.Dragon.jpg|Stardust dragon Category:Characters Category:Males